


Hoping For Something Part 2

by fangirlwttf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aww, Crush, Cute, F/M, Love, Young Love, relationship, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlwttf/pseuds/fangirlwttf
Summary: This is the 2nd part of Hoping For Something, Just fluff.





	

All the sudden my heart stops beating and I can’t get my body to function properly.

It’s EL!

I’m in pure shock… I can’t even describe the feeling but it doesn’t seem real. It can’t be. I’ve been hoping for this for so long it seems impossible that she can actually be here. 

She’s still staring down at me, and I still can’t function my body. There is too much going on in my mind.

“Mike,” She speaks. I can’t speak back, she’s not real. She’s not here it’s my mind playing tricks on me. It’s not possible. Obviously I want this, but it’s not real. 

I look up again and she’s still there looking down at me.

“Mike.” She says again. “Mike, I escaped.” She is heaving in big breathes.

“Mike, I escaped. I escaped Mike.”

I’m still in shock and I can’t seem to find the words. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I give in, SHE’S HERE, IT CAN’T BE MY IMAGINATION. THIS IS REAL!

“Mike, Mike Please.” She whispers, she’s looking into my eyes, peering into my soul.

“Eleven.” I say breathlessly. “How?”

 

“I escaped.”

“From where, where did you go EL.” My brain is functioning again, and so is my body. I sit up and EL takes a seat in front of me. 

“Bad place, I was in the Bad place Mike.” She tells me, I can see the fear in her eyes and she starts shaking. 

“It’s okay EL, you don’t have to tell me. I’m just glad you're here. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” She blushes.

“I’m going to take you to my house, Alright? I’ll get you some food and new clothes and you can sleep downstairs in the basement.”

She starts shaking again. “Not alone.”

“You want me to sleep downstairs with you?”

She nods her head slowly looking down. I don’t ask any more questions. We get up and walk back to my house.

\-----------------------------

When we get back to the house, EL takes a shower. I go downstairs and straighten up her fort that I had made for 3 months ago when she first came.

I still can’t believe she is here, It is too much, but also it is just enough. I may be a little young to be saying this, but she completes me. Yeah I know it sounds cheesy but I was not doing well without her. I was depressed and all the boys could tell. They would try to get my mind off of her but it didn’t always work. She just made my life better, and the thought of ever losing her again wanted to make me vomit.

“Mike.” I hear EL call from the restroom. 

I walk over in front of the door and respond,”Yes? El is everything okay?” 

The door isn’t all the way shut, but I know to respect her privacy so I don’t look inside. 

She peeks out from the door,”I don’t have clothes.”

“Oh of course, I’ll go get you some.” I say. How could I forget clothes. 

When I come back with the clothes I hand them in from the crack in the door. She takes them right away.

\---------------------------

After she gets dressed I lead her downstairs.

Her face lights up when she sees her old fort set up like the last time.

“Thank you.” She says with a small smile appearing on her face.

“No problem, anything for you EL.” I see her blushing again.

“You're staying right?” 

“Yes of course. I’ll always stay with you EL.


End file.
